


熱紅酒

by matsuzaka913



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzaka913/pseuds/matsuzaka913
Summary: 2018聖誕賀文PWP一發完





	熱紅酒

「你的餘生將在大牢裡度過。」

眾神之父奧丁給了洛基最嚴厲的懲罰，關在阿斯嘉的地牢當中，從此不見天日，直到他被世人所遺忘。從此阿斯嘉的子民再也不在公開場合談論洛基，他們依然飲酒、依然跳舞、依然照舊過日子，但再也不談論洛基，彷彿他打從一開始就不存在。

也不是所有人一下子就忘了洛基，曾經是最親的人，不是眾神之父一聲令下就能忘記的，這天和往常一樣，索爾又翹掉了勝利的慶功宴，在侍衛的默許之下來到洛基的牢房前。

「嘿！洛基，看我帶了什麼給你？」

牢房裡的洛基正靠著牆壁的一角坐著看書，他老遠就聽到索爾跟熊一樣的腳步聲，洛基連抬頭看一眼都懶，翻過一頁書頁，洛基對索爾說：「要進來就快點。」

索爾輕易的穿過由能量和魔法築成的牢房，這間牢房是奧丁特別設計的，除非有奧丁或是索爾的命令，否則絕對不會打開，而奧丁及索爾能自由的進出。

「你最近過得如何？」索爾問。

「老樣子，看書，睡覺，母親偶而來教我一些新的魔法。」洛基說，但他的視線沒有離開書本。

「這麼喜歡那本書？」索爾笑著問。

那是一本暗紅色的精裝書，是索爾從地球帶回來的，索爾看不懂，洛基倒是讀得津津有味。

「這是中庭的螻蟻們創造出來唯一有價值的東西。」洛基抬起頭看著索爾。

「那我今天又帶了一樣東西，你要不要試試看？」索爾問。

「除了莎士比亞，中庭還有什麼東西值得一題的嗎？」洛基皺著眉頭問。

「當然有！」索爾打開手上的布袋，裡面裝著紅酒、蘋果、柳橙跟一些香料。

「喝酒吃水果？」洛基用不可置信的表情看著索爾，真虧這隻金毛犬想得到。

「不是不是，復仇者聯盟的朋友說，這個月在地球有一種節日叫做聖誕節，地球人會在聖誕節的時後喝一種飲料，叫做『熱紅酒』，我覺得你應該會喜歡。」索爾一邊說一邊把布袋中的東西拿出來。

「你是想把中庭螻蟻們的節日拿來這裡過嗎？」洛基一臉不屑的表情。

「不是，只是想和你一起喝酒罷了。」索爾說：「好了，你也來幫忙吧！」

「哼」，你是在那些慶功宴上喝得還不夠嗎？」雖然嘴巴上嫌棄，但洛基來闔上書本，起身走近索爾看他到底想做什麼。

牢房內弗麗嘉為洛基準備的圓形雕花全桌上擺滿了書本，索爾將這些書一疊一疊按照順序搬到地上，要是沒照順序洛基可是會大發脾氣的。

紅酒、蘋果、柳橙、肉桂棒、八角、丁香、肉豆蔻、月桂葉、砂糖，洛基看了看材料猜出大概的作法。

「你有帶鍋子嗎？」洛基問。

「當然有！」索爾拿出掛在腰間的長柄深鍋，耍帥地把玩了一下換來洛基的白眼。

「你有跟那些螻蟻們要食譜嗎？」洛基問，猜到作法，單還需要正確的份量。

「有有有！這次有。」上次索爾也是興沖沖地扛了一整袋食材來說要做「火鴨雞(turducken)」可是完全沒有食譜，最後只能把火雞、鴨和雞分別烤來吃了，洛基氣得一個月不准索爾爬上床。

這次索爾學乖了，請東尼抄了一份紙本食譜給他，那些地球的電子產品，索爾還真不知道要怎麼使用。

「拿來我看。」洛基從索爾手中拿過食譜，他仔細閱讀了食鋪：「這不難，但首先我們要有火。」

「我想這應該難不倒你。」索爾笑笑。

大家都知道洛基是冰霜巨人、謊言之神，卻很少人知道他同時也是火焰之神。

「為什麼我要把我的魔法浪費在你的慾望上？」洛基仍然一臉不屑，不過索爾不介意，只要洛基能像現在這樣一直在自己身邊，洛基要怎麼擺臭臉、怎樣口出惡言索爾都覺得沒有關係，失而復得才知珍貴。

一個眼神桌上馬上出現火爐，洛基指揮索爾把一半的紅酒、香料跟砂糖放入鍋中。

「二分之一杯是什麼？到底要多少柳橙汁？中庭那些螻蟻到底會不會寫食譜啊！」不知道正確的份量讓洛基感到煩躁。

索爾也看著洛基手中的食譜，努力回想東尼交給他的時候是怎麼說的：「啊！我想到了，東尼說大概是一顆的分量。」

兩人手忙腳亂的擠出柳橙汁，又磨了一些柳橙皮，把蘋果切片進丟進鍋中，洛基將長柄深鍋放在火爐上加熱，慢慢攪拌融化砂糖，香料夾雜著果香一起和酒香飄散在洛基的牢房內，索爾聞著覺得心情特別好，他希望洛基也會喜歡這款飲料，洛基的表情沒有變化，眼神專注在鍋子裡正在翻滾的紅酒，細心的計算時間，第一次做熱紅酒，洛基不想失敗。

終於洛基將鍋子拿下火爐，距離熱紅酒完成只剩下一個步驟。

「我來吧。」取下洛基手上的酒瓶，索爾將瓶中剩下的紅酒緩緩倒入中鍋與煮好的香料酒混和，地球人在聖誕節喝的飲料──熱紅酒就完成了。

索爾迫不及待地拿了杯子，把酒盛滿，大喝一口：「嗯，好喝！」索爾臉上是開心的笑容。

洛基也喝了一口：「小孩子喝的東西，你那麼高興幹嘛？」製作熱紅酒所選用的紅酒酒精濃度本身並不高，加上一半的酒在加熱過程中早就把酒精都揮發掉了，酒味比想像中淡很多。

「好喝吧？」索爾問，碧藍的眼睛裡盡是期待。

「味道是不錯啦！」洛基不願意承認，這中庭人的玩意還挺對他胃口的，他喜歡砂糖的甜味，也喜歡水果的香氣，還有那些香料，單獨聞很刺鼻，全部加進去一起煮過後味道就變得柔和起來了，還有浸著酒的蘋果片就是最好的下酒點心，洛基很喜歡。

「我就知道你會喜歡！」聽到洛基沒有批評，索爾知道這就是洛基表現喜歡的方式：「乾杯！」

舉杯對飲，熱紅酒很快就喝掉大半，洛基開始撈酒漬蘋果來吃。

「說吧，今天找我是什麼藉口？」坐在床沿，洛基邊吃著蘋果邊問。

「哪有什麼藉口？」索爾笑得開心：「我就想找我弟弟喝酒不行嗎？」

「你不會喝這麼一點酒就醉了吧？」洛基冷眼看著癡笑的索爾：「還有我不是你弟弟。」

見洛基心情好，索爾順勢爬上床：「你永遠都是我的弟弟，洛基。」

張嘴親吻洛基的兩片薄唇，離開時帶走了口中的蘋果片，留下滿口的酒香。

「不管你的藉口是什麼，你的目的都是這個。」放下酒杯，洛基勾了勾手指叫索爾更靠近一點。

「如果我不找藉口你會讓我做嗎？」索爾說。

「怎麼能讓你有白吃的午餐呢？」手扶上索爾的後腦勺，洛基將索爾拉近主動送上雙唇。

索爾的手也扶上洛基的後頸，求歡要從溫柔的親吻開始，索爾知道這是洛基喜歡的方式，從兩人還是什麼都不懂的少年時代起，洛基就一直很喜歡用這種方式拉開序幕，當洛基被眾神之父關入永不見天日的地牢後，索爾每隔幾天就來地牢探視他，每次都帶著一點東西，有時候是母親交代的毛毯衣服；有時候是從九界各處找來的書籍，為了拿到這些書索爾到處去拜訪學者；更多的時候是像這天一樣，索爾帶著九界珍奇的酒品飲料跟洛基一起喝，不管索爾來的時候帶的「伴手禮」是什麼，最後都會跟洛基上床，不管是誰先開始的。

洛基已經被索爾壓在床上，親吻沒有停止，兩人都沒有喝醉，甚至連微醺的程度都沒有，但兩人之間仍然有什麼正在發酵，洛基抬起雙臂，索爾迅速地脫去他的上衣，在親吻索爾臉上的鬍渣時洛基也同時扯掉索爾的戰甲，索爾的手則是在洛基身上遊走著。

「你胖了，」索爾說：「我把你養得真好。」

「如果你每天的生活就只有閱讀、睡覺跟強迫進食，沒有被餵成豬已經是奇蹟了。」洛基白眼一翻，地牢內的生活一成不變，成堆的書冊不知道已經看過多少遍了，若不是母親偶而會用魔法傳送自己的影像來與洛基談話，索爾隔三差五地就來騷擾他，洛基早就已經發瘋了，其實洛基也很期待索爾的造訪。

「就算你變成豬，你也還是我弟弟。」索爾一邊親吻洛基的肩膀一邊說。

「少來！」一把推開索爾，洛基用嫌惡的表情看著索爾：「你什麼時候這麼會講話了？」

「范達爾教我的。」索爾一臉無辜，他不知道自己做錯了什麼。

洛基第二次翻白眼，范達爾是個花花公子，平常就愛泡在女人堆裡，各種花言巧語他說起來可是臉不紅氣不喘的，沒想到索爾竟然會去跟他學這些。

「洛基，你眼睛不舒服嗎？」索爾擔心地問道。

「沒有啦！繼續做你該做的事！」

洛基抬起腿要往索爾的側腰踹過去，卻被索爾一把抱住：「沒有就好。」

雙手從腰間將洛基的褲子剝除，索爾對於洛基今天穿的內褲款式感到意外！

「洛基，這不是我上次送你的那件內褲嗎？你終於穿了！」索爾欣喜若狂。

那是一件綠色帶著金邊蕾絲的丁字褲，離開地球前娜塔莎偷偷塞給索爾的，說是洛基收到這個一定會開心，怎知禮物送出去如石沉大海，索爾一直不知道洛基喜不喜歡那個禮物，沒想到今天竟然可以看到洛基把他穿在身上。

「別誤會，我只是因為沒衣服可以穿了才會穿這個的。」洛基辯解道。

「你穿起來很好看。」索爾發自由衷的讚美，手指撫上洛基的腰，那裡比洛基剛從地球回來時多了一些軟肉。

「反正等一下也是要脫掉的，沒差。」洛基說。

「不，我今天想要你穿著它。」手指下滑到檔部，隔著布料輕觸著底下尚未甦醒的花莖。

「你……變態。」洛基原本想斥責索爾，但後來這種新玩法好像也不錯，想想還似乎有些興奮。

索爾加重撫摸的力道，少少的布料逐漸浮現出花莖的形狀，索爾沿著形狀揉捏著花莖，加速喚醒洛基深層的性慾，花莖逐漸硬挺起來，前端探出了布料，索爾低下頭去親吻敏感的頂部，承受不住這樣的刺激，洛基往後縮了一下腰。

「舒服嗎？」索爾抬頭看著洛基微紅的臉。

「舒服……」洛基乖巧老實地承認了。

手離開檔部沿著腹部肌肉往上爬，來到洛基胸前，雙手手掌覆在洛基貧脊的胸肌，揉捏著洛基的兩塊前胸。

「你何不親親它們。」洛基雙手抱住索爾的頭，將索爾壓往自己的胸前，示意索爾不能只用手。

「遵命。」

索爾趴在洛基身上，一張口含入左邊的乳尖，讓洛基倒抽一口氣，舌頭在乳尖上打轉，挑逗著洛基敏感的神經，另一隻手在右邊的乳尖上撥弄著。

「索爾……太多了。」敏感的挺立一下子受不了大量的刺激，洛基的呼吸變得急促了起來，但索爾並沒有因此而挺止，左右互換，左邊濕潤的蓓蕾在手指的揉捏下變得更加堅挺，右邊被手指搓揉過的乳粒更容易被索爾吸含在嘴裡，洛基推著索爾金色的腦袋，想要暫緩一下這份難以承受的刺激。

「少來，你明明很喜歡。」索爾沒有理會洛基的掙扎，他用力親吻洛基胸，直到吸出數個紅色的印記，抬頭看著洛基的表情，洛基已經是滿臉通紅，眼眶中還有淚水在打轉，索爾知道這不是傷心的眼淚，而是洛基情緒高漲的證明。

「洛基，來。」索爾脫下自己的褲子，把自己已經稍稍勃起的男根送到洛基眼前：「含住他。」

洛基聽話地照做，兩片薄唇一張便含住整個龜頭，索爾發出舒爽的嘆息，洛基從床上坐起，索爾也起站來，兩人調整舒服的姿勢好讓性愛繼續進行。捧起索爾還沒勃起就已經很驚人的尺寸，洛基張大嘴以便納入更多的柱身，前前後後地讓男根在口中進進出出，每一次的進出都更加深入地含進，有好一陣子牢房裡只有索爾粗重的呼吸聲和床墊受力時雜音。

索爾的男根被洛基的口水沾溼，前半截水亮發光，後半截因為男根時在太長，洛基只能用手摩擦讓整隻男根充血，膨大的傘狀龜頭頂到洛基的咽喉，引起洛基一陣噁心作嘔。

「怎麼了？這樣就懷孕了。」看到洛基的嘔吐反應索爾調侃他，但也憐惜地主動將男根退出被摧殘的口腔。

「最好是。」洛基毫不客氣地給了索爾今天的第三個白眼。

索爾盤腿坐下，從背後將洛基拉近自己懷裡，雙手摀著洛基仍然平坦的小腹說：「你的肚皮就這麼不爭氣？不給你哥哥生孩子？」

「不生，死也不會生，生不出來！」聽到索爾的玩笑話，洛基滿臉羞紅，連忙拒絕。

「哎呀！當哥哥的我好傷心喔！我的好弟弟、好洛基竟然不肯給我生孩子。」索爾將下巴靠在洛基的肩膀上，用講悄悄話的音量在洛基的而邊輕聲說道。

「誰要給你生啊！」洛基的氣勢弱了下去，索爾呼出的氣體搔得洛基耳朵還有臉頰一陣癢。

「當然是我的好洛基啊！」說著索爾的手又開始不安分地在洛基胸前柔捏：「等你生了孩子之後，這裡就能產奶了嗎？」

「渾蛋！」洛基打掉了索爾的手：「就跟你說生不出來了，你還想幹嘛？」

「想帶你離開這裡。」索爾輕輕吻上的洛基的唇：「如果你懷上我的孩子，那我就能去求父王讓你離開這地牢了，看是要搬回你原來的寢宮還是直接住到我那裡去，讓你一直悶在這裡，會悶壞的吧？」索爾的語氣盡是寵溺與疼愛。

回頭看著索爾的臉，洛基本想數落他一番，但看到這傢伙的表情認真，洛基一時心軟不忍苛責。

「我也不用每次都這樣偷偷摸摸地來找你了。」說完索爾再度吻上洛基的兩片薄唇，把洛基美好吞入口中。

深入而綿長的親吻讓洛基快要沒辦法呼吸，推開索爾洛基抓住空檔喘息，往後仰躺在索爾肩上，洛基抬頭著地牢的天花板，右手無意識地撫上索爾的膝蓋。

「索爾，」洛基開口：「斯雷尼普斯牠現在過得好嗎？」

當年一個不小心，洛基生下一匹有八隻腳的白色駿馬，現在是奧丁的坐騎。

「我昨天有去馬場看牠，牠和以前一樣，是一匹馬。」索爾說，他記得那時洛基差點因為難產而死。

「我到現在還是沒有搞懂，你為什麼會生下一匹馬？」索爾輕捏的洛基的下巴。

「我也沒有搞懂，那整件事沒有人知道為什麼。」主動吻上索爾的唇，洛基強制結束這個話題。

索爾一個側身將洛基放回床上，抓了一顆枕頭墊在洛基腰部，抬高他的屁股，雙手在洛基腿上摩娑著，揉捏大腿內側、按著纖細的小腿，洛基將自己的四肢伸展開來，任索爾擺布。

「洛基，你怎麼可以……如此地完美。」抓起洛基的腳踝，索爾用力一吸，好像洛基的皮膚回散發出什麼味道似的。

「少噁心了，你到底要不要做？」看著索爾只是在自己身上上下其手卻遲遲不肯開始下一步，洛基抱怨道。

「要要要，當然要！」

「要就快點，不然我要睡了。」說著洛基翻身趴在床上，抓起另一顆枕頭靠著下巴，抬高臀部等著索爾進入。

「遵命，我的王后。」拉開丁字褲連接前檔布料的一條線，索爾用一根手指在菊穴的入口試探著，入口處柔軟且溫暖，是長時間被寵愛的象徵。

手指按壓了幾下入口後便探入，洛基深吸了一口氣，不管做過多少次，一開始有東西要進來還是無法馬上習慣。

「洛基，放鬆。」索爾不介意再一次引導洛基做準備，性愛是愉悅的事情，不應該有人受傷。

手指再菊穴內側轉了一圈，處著敏感的穴口內壁，讓洛基忍不住發出呻吟，感覺很舒服，洛基要索爾繼續，沒想到手指就這樣退了出去，洛基還來不及感到失望就覺得索爾正再用雙手左右拉者，試著撐開後穴，接著有有甚麼比手指更柔軟靈活的東西進來了。

「嗯……」洛基又更興奮了，他喜歡索爾舔舐他們交合的地方，被舔舐的酥麻快感令洛基興奮地渾身顫抖。

「索爾！再深！」主動將自己的兩腿分得更開，洛基享受著索爾的服侍，受到擠壓而有些變形的丁字褲緊貼著興奮不已的花莖，因為動作的摩擦又更刺激挺立的花莖，被溫暖的唇舌盡情舔吻著實在是太好了。

舌頭的長度有限，無法滿足藏在菊穴裡的敏感點，攪亂一缸春水後索爾還是重新插入手指，這次一下子增加到三根，明顯粗大的手指一探入就開始搜尋著能對應到前列腺的地方，洛基因此難耐地開始扭動身體。

「嗯……嗯……啊！」聽著洛基聲音的變化，索爾知道自己找對位置了，於是更加用力的按壓那裡。

「舒服嗎？」索爾問。

「舒…舒服……」從花莖根部傳來的酸軟爽快，讓洛基幾乎失神，他沒辦法控制自己，只能放任這份愉悅持續擴大，透明的前列腺液不斷地從花莖前端的小孔漏出來，沿著腹部的肌肉線條在床上擴散開來，而丁字褲原本鮮綠色的布料也因為被前液浸濕而變成墨綠色的，金色蕾絲沾到前液拉出透明的絲線。

「索爾！索爾！」洛基的聲音變得急促，光是被索爾用手指在菊穴力翻攪，洛基就快要衝頂了，時間還很多，洛基不想這麼快。

索爾沒有理會洛基的嚎叫，他加重且加快手指的力道，很快地洛基在索爾手中痙攣地射出第一次，射精之後洛基的身體仍一抽一抽地顫抖，眼神渙散還沉浸在高潮的愉悅中。

「洛基，你很棒！」捧起洛基精緻的臉龐，索爾在臉頰上落下柔和的吻。

「索爾。」洛基很快清醒過來：「進來……放進來。」抬起上身，雙臂伸到後方環住索爾著脖子，洛基催促著索爾趕快進行下一步。

索爾將洛基的臀部抬得更高，快速擼動男根後將傘狀的頂端對準已經微微開啟的菊穴，感到索爾那東西的熱度，洛基興奮不已扭動著臀部等待進入，一手固定住洛基的腰，一手扶著男根，膨大的龜頭破開秘穴，才剛進入就聽到洛基舒服的嘆息。

「進來了！」聲音裡只有歡愉沒有痛苦：「索爾！好棒！」

男根毫無阻礙地佔領整條秘徑，甬道緊密地貼合男根，沒有留下任何縫隙。

「洛基，你也好棒！」男根被包覆的感覺和往常一樣好，在索爾千百年的歲月之中，能與他身體如此契合的只有洛基一人：「好熱、好溼、好緊！」

洛基的後穴幾乎是貪婪地吸附上索爾炙熱的男根，洛基感到自己被填滿，不僅僅是肉體，似乎連心中那破開的洞也被填上了，眼淚不自覺地流了下來。

「別哭，疼嗎？」察覺到洛基又再哭，抓起脫下來的衣物索爾在洛基臉上胡亂抹了一陣，索爾不懂，為什麼自從自己將洛基從地球帶回來之後，每次做愛洛基都會哭，明明洛基也很享受，叫床的聲音都快把地牢給掀了，為什麼總是會掉下那麼一兩滴淚。

「哥，繼續。」相好的次數多到洛基不需要時間適應索爾大於平均值的男根，扭著屁股要索爾快點爽起來。

索爾也不是那麼有耐性，聽到洛基的請求，馬上開始律動，一開始只是小幅地進出，逐漸加快速度與加重力道，每一次都更往甬道的深處去。

「啊！哥！再深！再深！不夠！不夠啊！」肉體撞擊的聲音持續不斷，洛基仍然覺得索爾沒有觸碰到體內的花心，即使索爾已經要用力拉住洛基的腰才能避免自己把洛基撞飛出去。

「在哪？在哪呢？」索爾尋找著深秘花心的位置，即使已經很熟悉彼此的身體了，但只有這裡索爾每次都要花一點時間尋找，有時候甚至找不到。

胸前的蓓蕾摩擦著床單讓洛基覺得不舒服，丁字褲上粗糙的金色蕾絲摩擦著細嫩的皮膚也不舒服，洛基伸手抓住索爾的手：「哥，換個姿勢。」

洛基主動提出要求，索爾將洛基翻了過來，摸著洛基潮紅的雙頰，俯下身親吻兩片薄唇，洛基也熱情地回應索爾的親吻，抬手抓住索爾的金色長髮不願讓他離開，將丁字褲檔部的布料和細線拉到一邊，男根重新放入花徑，這次索爾放慢速在內壁到處輾壓，尋找那神秘的花心。

「嗯……嗯……」洛基的呻吟聲透露著不滿，他對這種緩慢的性愛並沒有興趣。

索爾再度封住洛基的唇，把洛基所有沒有說出口的抱怨吞下肚，突然洛基一個閃神，甜軟的呢喃從唇邊流洩出來，索爾找到那塊神秘花心。

「就是這裡吧！」索爾開始集中火力攻擊花心。

「嗯！對！用力！再用力！嗚……哥！哥！哥！」酸爽的感覺停不下來，洛基覺得自己快被索爾頂上天了。

高高架起洛基修長的雙腿，索爾趴跪在洛基身上一次又一次地撞擊那柔軟的花心，敏感的龜頭能夠清楚地感覺到那塊軟肉的不同，加上洛基悅耳的吟叫，讓索爾更努力的耕耘，更努力地去滿足洛基的慾求。

「洛基！洛基！洛基！」每撞擊一次便叫一次洛基的名字，洛基也用越來越大的叫聲回應。

「哥！那裡！嗯！啊！啊！」洛基面紅耳赤，上氣不接下氣地不斷喘息：「不行了！嗯……」

後穴一收縮，把粗大的男根狠狠一夾，白色的種子便從男根的馬眼衝出直搗花心，承受不住這樣的刺激，洛基的眼前煞時一片白，前方花莖也處出今天第二次的精華。

兩人都很喘，索爾倒在洛基身旁，側過臉看著洛基姣好的面龐，黑色的髮絲被汗水黏在白皙的臉頰上，薄唇微張呼吸短促，洛基還沒從第二波的高潮中緩過來，索爾身手撥開黏在洛基臉上的黑髮，手指伸入髮間為洛基整理髮型，他知道洛基從小就是個愛漂亮的孩子，出門總要在鏡子前左看右看，有時候看了一個多小時都還是不滿意，索爾不懂洛基還有什麼不滿意的，在索爾眼中就算洛基今天只穿睡衣的室內鞋都可直接出門，洛基就是那樣的好看。

洛基伸手抓住索爾的手腕，他已經從第二次射精中回過神，洛基也轉過頭看著索爾涔涔的臉，伸手摸著索爾粗糙的鬍渣，洛基不喜歡索爾留鬍子，那些亂糟糟的鬍渣把索爾好看的下巴線條都遮住了，但每次叫索爾刮掉索爾都不聽，說那些長老大臣嫌他太年輕，留些鬍子看起來比較老成，洛基每次都嗤之以鼻，他知道長老根大臣們嫌棄的索爾以前那一副屌而啷噹又好大喜功聽不進勸諫的個性，這些年經過了許多事，索爾已經成長不少，但大臣們依然對他有意見。

鬍渣麻麻癢癢的感覺從手心傳來，洛基主動貼近索爾，送上自己的薄唇，索爾粗壯有力的手臂環住洛基的腰，將洛基更拉近自己加深這個吻，很長的段時間內洛基的牢房內只有親吻的聲音，兩人都不想結束這個吻，沒氣了分開一下吸入空氣後繼續親，洛基的腿掛上索爾的腰，索爾順勢翻身讓洛基趴在自己身上，親吻沒有停止。

「索爾。」纖長的時止插入金色的髮絲，洛基抱住索爾的頭，讓接吻變得激烈起來。

「洛基，停！」索爾中斷了這次的親吻。

兩人貼合的下身又硬挺了起來，索爾想要再來一回合，拉著洛基的手覆上兩人雄性的象徵，洛基馬上明白索爾的意圖，蒼白的臉上閃過一抹狡黠的微笑，將兩隻陰莖同時握起，在手中快速的擼動，臀部還不時地前後移動，讓兩隻陰莖彼此摩擦。

「對，就是這樣。」索爾享受著洛基的手心，在洛基手中兩隻陰莖逐漸勃發，索爾的男根漲得比洛基的花莖還要大，洛基此刻是心癢難耐。

「哥……」哀求著嗓音，洛基看著索爾，希望他已經滿足了。

「準備好了嗎？」知道洛基的慾望已經被點燃，索爾雙手抬起洛基的臀部，洛基自己將索爾的男根對準剛被寵愛過的菊穴坐了下去。

洛基一坐到底，身體再次被填滿，洛基和索爾同時發出滿足的嘆息，洛基沒有休息馬上開始搖起屁股，男根有了先前留在花徑內精液的潤滑，進出得更順利，甚至有幾次男根滑出，洛基還要把它重新塞進體內，不過這完全不影響兩人的興致，洛基墊起腳尖蹲著，索爾挺高腰臀把男根往花徑的深處送，蹲不住了就跪坐下來，屁股繞圈用內壁磨著男根，男根也輾著菊穴內的敏感處，晃動的花莖打在索爾緊繃的腹部，甩出透明的體液，索爾向上拱起身體死命地將男根往花徑的最深處送去。

「噫……嗯……啊！」洛基放縱的呻吟成了最佳的壯陽藥，花徑和菊穴傳來男根又更加漲大的訊號，索爾用力壓下洛基的腰，不准他在這個時候逃走。

「洛基，快了！」索爾雖然這麼說，但是洛基開始覺得索爾打樁般的勇猛像是一場不會停止的酷刑，明明身體已經被逼到極限，但索爾就是不肯放過他。

「嗚……嗚……不行了，哥……哥……不要了。」洛基像索爾求饒，求索爾放過自己。

索爾坐了起來，抱住洛基轉身換個姿勢，洛基的四肢也牢牢地扣住索爾的身體，現在洛基重新被放到床上，索爾一手握住花莖，一手在洛基的肚子、腰側摩娑著，轉移洛基的注意力，同時喘口氣，讓兩人的情緒都緩一緩，索爾粗糙的手指帶著一層薄繭，這是長年練武所累積出來的觸感，洛基喜歡這種略微粗糙的撫摸，索爾的撫摸讓洛基冷靜下來，讓洛基覺得舒服、覺得被安慰，洛基瞇上眼睛沉浸在這份舒緩中。

「可以繼續了嗎？」索爾問。

「嗯。」洛基點頭答應，他已經準備好進入最後的衝刺。

索爾將洛基的兩條長腿已骨盆為中心對折到最大極限，原本隱藏在胯間的部位全部暴露出來，兩人雙手十指緊扣抵著床鋪，索爾又開始在菊穴裡進出，這次男根同時輾磨的前列腺和花心，咿咿呀呀的呻吟從洛基的齒間流瀉，與索爾粗重的喘息交織成悅耳的篇章，索爾的速度由慢而快在從快到慢，聽著洛基的呻吟，每當洛基快衝頂時索爾便故意放慢速度，當洛基的呢喃中夾帶著抱怨時索爾再次加快速度，如此快慢交替，拉長了性愛的時間，索爾不想讓這美好的時光太快結束，而洛基也在一波一波逼近升天的浪潮中累積著快感，索爾遲遲不給自己最後一擊雖然令人生氣，但洛基也想知道最後這些快感可以堆疊到多高，身體迎合著索爾的律動，兩人共同創造著美妙的節奏。

「洛基，要去了。」終於索爾忍耐不住射精的慾望，逼近爆發邊緣。

「索爾，全部都給我，全部……嗯……全部射在裡面！」洛基渴望著，被索爾內射而達到高潮是美好性愛的一部份，除非是賭氣，不然洛基很少拒絕索爾的精液。

在陣陣吼聲之中索爾給了洛基他的全部，一滴不剩的射在花徑內，而洛基也高潮了，但是可憐的花莖並沒有射出任何東西，在這之前洛基又被索爾操射了一次，黏黏糊糊的濁白還黏在兩人的肚皮上，萎靡的花莖射不出任何東西，但是洛基依然高潮著，全身緊繃且痙孿著，肌肉緊繃到抽筋，高潮卻還沒過去，抱著洛基拱起的腰，親吻著洛基柔軟的唇，索爾希望當洛基因為劇烈的高潮而昏過去時，他的記憶是美好的，他是被索爾寵愛著的。

終於洛基的身體在他失去意識的那一瞬間落到床上，索爾仍然抱著洛基，親吻著他著雙唇、臉頰及額頭，將洛基抱在懷中，拉過薄被兩人一起在性愛後小憩一會兒，洛基的睡臉是那樣可愛。到現在索爾還是很難想相信洛基竟然會走上崩壞的道路，明明他就是一直跟在自己身後哭哭啼啼的小弟，明明就有一顆全九界最柔軟的心，怎麼會變成兇殘的侵略者，索爾無法接受，他也數次質疑父親將洛基深鎖在地牢是否過於嚴厲，奧丁沒有回答，只說為了避免洛基逃跑，阿斯嘉必需這麼做，索爾知道眾神之父不管做什麼都有他的理由，但索爾不明白父王的用意，不過看著洛基安詳的睡臉，索爾發現自己覺得現在這樣很好，洛基不會逃走，不會從自己眼前消失不見，索爾還記得當初洛基從彩虹橋上掉下去時，他那張悲傷又絕望的臉，還有他從眼角流出的那滴淚，如果那天自己沒有放手，結局肯定會和現在不一樣，當然索爾也知道現在說什麼都晚了，發生的事情已經發生，自己只能盡全力彌補洛基犯下的罪行，然後看著洛基平靜的睡臉，這種日子不是索爾期待的但也沒有不好，至少他和洛基多了很多相處的時間，能夠好好修補在兩兄弟漸行漸遠的那段時間裡所產生的裂痕。

「晚安，我的洛基。」索爾在洛基的頭頂落下親吻，祝他今晚一夜好眠，洛基呢喃了幾句，也許是在抱怨索爾的囉唆，洛基將自己的身體更往索爾的胸膛靠近，在睡夢中洛基依然搜尋著索爾的心跳聲，沉穩規律的心跳能讓洛基感到安心。

「真希望時間就此停止。」索爾想著，抱著懷中的人，索爾也逐漸沉入夢鄉。

至於那條沾滿各種體液的丁字褲早就不知在什麼時後被扯下來丟在地板上了。


End file.
